dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon
A dungeon is a set of maps where defeating a mob on one map takes you to the next map of the dungeon. Entering the dungeon requires a key of some sort, and there is often a prize for completing all levels. As of version 1.12 (Pandala), dungeon mobs respawn when attacked instead of after being killed. This is to prevent waiting when two or more parties go through the same dungeon at the same time. All dungeon mobs are passive unless noted otherwise. Reward Dungeons Many Dungeons provide a special reward that may only be received upon completion of the Dungeon. Dungeon of the Gobballs Estimated Time: 20-80 min : aka "Gobball Dungeon", home of lots and lots of gobballs, this dungeon offers a Bow Meow as prize and also a guaranteed fight with a Royal Gobball. Skeleton Dungeon Estimated Time: 30min to 70min : A true chafer paradise, people come for the Summoning of Chaferfu and stay for the Chafer Foot Soldiers. Blacksmith Dungeon Estimated Time: 30-90 min : Dark as a true dungeon, the blacksmiths guard gems, Tailor's Manuals and the hello emote. Wabbit Castle Estimated Time: 3-5 Hours : The only dungeon to accepts recycled keys, it contains Wa Wabbit's wardrobe as well as several amazing Wobots. Cawwot Dungeon Estimated Time: : Containing a False Dofus (not a true dofus)as its prize, this dungeon can only be completed after at least 3 runs of Wabbit Castle. Pet Cemetery Dungeon Estimated Time: 1-3 hr : A sanctuary for ghost pets, complete this dungeon to ressurect dead pets. Koolich Dungeon Estimated Time: 6 to 8 hours : Finish this dungeon to obtain the capture spell for dragoturkeys. Boss Dungeons These Dungeons primarily provide the opportunity to fight a "boss" level monster that gives high-level drops. Bworker Dungeon Estimated Time: : This is currently one of the hardest dungeons in the game. (Not to be confused with the easer Bwork Dungeon). Jellith Dimension Estimated Time: : Literally out of this world, the jelly dungeon has no known prize other than the chance to fight a Royal Jelly. Crackler Dungeon Estimated Time: : Home of the Legendary Crackler whose drops are currently unknown. Larva Dungeon Estimated Time: 2-4 Hours : Home of the Larva. A deep mossy cave requiring multiple splitting of a team to reach the end. Rewards include a small golden pearl and a showdown with the Shin Larva. Daisy Dungeon Recently included in the 1.15.3 update. Estimated Time: 30-50 Min. Fairly easy flower dungeon. Maps force group to split up at multiple points however they are standard flower monsters so no suprises till then end. In the last map you will face a Famished Sunflower of lvl 42 having 530 hp. Needs Daisy Key to enter. Located at 7, -25 Pandala Dungeons These dungeons are located on Pandala island, and most are relatively new. Bulb Cave Estimated Time: : A underground cave on Pandala island. This dungeon has an assortment of starting points going from only 2 to 4 on a single level. Firefoux Dungeon Estimated Time: : An uncharted dungeon on Pandala island. Kitsou Dungeon Estimated Time: : An uncharted dungeon on Pandala island. Pandikaze Dungeon Estimated Time: : An uncharted dungeon on Pandala island. No information about these dungeons Skeunk's den Dungeon Estimated Time: : Finish this dungeon to obtain a Kaliptus Dofus. : The name of the dungeon is here posted on by Comunity page here until more information avoid modifying the name. Pig Dungeon Estimated Time: : A new dungeon from the 1.5.2 dofus update. Entrance at -1, 33. Take the left map exit in the cave. Go straight ahead, there are tiles on the floor surrounding a Dragon Pig Statue and a lever. Nothing else is known. Treechnid Dungeon Estimate Time: : The location of this dungeon is not yet known. Its existance is suspected due to a key sprite found in the game files that looks like the branch of a treechnid, complete with Arachnee. Crocodyle Dungeon Estimated Time: : No known about the location , but its exist is known from the Dofus Community Site Tofu Dungeon (Note: it is called Tofu's Dungeon in the game so maybe page should be renamed) Estimated Time: 70mins - ? Entrance is at 5,6 within the basement. Tofus Dungeon Key needed to enter. Bwork Dungeon Location: still unknown. -3,12 is just a Trooll. Scaraleaf Dungeon Located at 1,26. Requires a Scara Key to enter. Canidae Dungeon Located at -24,1 Category:Location